


In the heat of the moment

by NightmareAntlers



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), The Path (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Like, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream, a damn lot, waking up the other with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers
Summary: Cal is having an intense wet dream in the middle of the night. It doesn't go unnoticed as Jean wakes up feeling Cal using his body to relieve the ache in his sleep.Jean can't resist and happily lends a hand.





	In the heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> (this is a PWP one-shot which has nothing to do with my previous Path Royale fic called "Nobody Needs To Know", this is nothing but a simple, random and kinky moment imagined between Cal Roberts and Jean Duran.)
> 
> This is my first published work in over a year, be kind <3

Jean doesn't know why he wakes up in the middle of the night, his eyes open in the pitch-black darkness of the room, his foggy mind turning in full alertness. He doesn't know what woke him until he feels it, and hears it, the cause of his disturbed slumber:  
  
Cal.  
  
At first, Jean thinks he's having a nightmare, but Jean realizes that if Cal was having a nightmare, he wouldn't breathe hot puffs of air against his collarbone, releasing silent and unconscious moans while rubbing himself erratically against Jean's thigh.  
  
Cal was having the opposite of a nightmare and Jean was wide awake in seconds.  
  
Jean stills and listens to Cal, feels what he is doing, lets him dream and use his body to probably mimic what is happening in his dream. It gets Jean immensely curious, he will have to ask if Cal was dreaming of him...  
  
But Jean doesn't stay motionless for long, he intends to help.  
  
He moves carefully, gets sure to not interfere with Cal's dream, he would hate to wake him now, while he is obviously having a very good time.  
  
Jean slides his hand alongside Cal's naked body under the covers until he reaches his destination. His long and clever fingers slip past Cal's waistband and his palm lightly come to rest directly on Cal's hard cock to help him take his pleasure easily.  
  
It seems to help, Cal's thrusts increase and his moans become louder, those are definitely not the sweet and quiet sounds Jean woke up to. Cal shifts in his sleep, his leg cages Jean's like he wants to mount him, granting a better access and angle to Jean's hand in his underwear and Cal ruts against the offered hand, rocking his hips steadily. Tilting his head, directly groaning and breathing heavily in Jean's ear.  
  
It arouses him in no time, Jean gets hard too, but seeing Cal so needy in his sleep, having no idea of what is happening in the real world makes him want to see how far it can go before Cal wakes up.  
  
So Jean massages delicately with his palm Cal's cock, creating more friction as Cal's hips continue to move relentlessly against his hand, establishing a pattern and synchronization between Cal's cock and Jean's hand.  
  
Jean can't see his face, he wishes he could see it, he imagines relaxed features and a mouth agape, he thinks about every twitch in Cal’s jaw as he progressively finds his climax. But he knows if he turns on the light, Cal will wake up, and the lamp sitting on the nightstand is out of reach, it's a small sacrifice to endure.  
  
An idea sparks in Jean's mind a couple of long minutes later, noticing that Cal needs a little push at completely finding his pleasure. Apparently, the hand helping him to get off isn't enough, Jean thinks Cal's dream must be too intense and therefore, his hand not up to accomplish whatever Cal seems to enjoy in his wet (very wet, as Cal is leaking profusely on Jean's hand) dream.  
  
Jean accepts the challenge and minutely turns their body on the mattress. Pushing Cal gently on his back and Jean laying on his side for a while, making sure Cal didn't wake up. Which he did not, but instead, Cal reaches for him blindly in his sleep, his body feeling the loss of heat and pleasure. Jean must be quick, but that's not something he never did before with him before. He is well versed on how to achieve the task, and if he must be honest with himself, he considers himself an expert at it. Recalling fondly all the previous times Jean greeted Cal during lazy mornings with nothing but a wandering hand and warm lips on specific parts of his body, Cal waking himself at the sound of his own moans.  
  
Tossing the covers aside, Jean straddles his legs and leans forward, meticulously freeing Cal from his underwear. It rewards him a sleepy, weak grunt from Cal, his hot body being displeased to be exposed to the cool air of the room at night. A smirk curves on Jean’s lips and he gets to work.  
  
Cal's breath stutters violently, his whole body shivers and Jean feels his cock throb in his mouth as he gets down on him. Finally a proper reaction Jean was waiting for. He could smile if his mouth wasn't full right now. His tongue cleans Cal's sticky cockhead and shaft from all the precome he released during his dream. Jean marvels at the noises Cal makes, Cal can't stop or control a single sound that comes out of his mouth. It's like playing an instrument in the dark, Jean thinks. You know the keys or the strings, but you can't see where it leads to. So Jean plays and teases, he never goes roughly, he wants to see how long can Cal last before he realizes what is happening in his dream is also very real.  
  
Cal's chest rises and falls rapidly, almost in tandem with Jean's head bobbing on his cock. He mumbles something, Jean can't hear what so he continues to alternate between sucks and licks and strokes until Cal either wakes up or orgasms. He feels a hand poking at his face and finding its place on top of his head, pulling harshly at his hair. And that's when he hears what Cal is weakly saying.  
  
It's his name. Jean's name repeated and moaned over and over again.  
  
And that's when Cal realizes it's not a dream anymore. It's confusing, his brain crashes, lost between the bliss of the two colliding worlds. He blinks, but nothing changes.  
  
Is he still dreaming? Oh no, what he feels this time is very real. There is a mouth, Jean's mouth, moist and hot swallowing his pulsating cock, it hits the back of his throat several times and Cal's chest feels too tight for his racing heart. Cal drops his head on his pillow and releases a strangled moan, overwhelmed by all the sensations he feels at once. Discarding hastily his legs from underneath Jean, he shifts and spreads his legs wide, pulling Jean back down immediately. And Jean accommodates and settles himself between his thighs, he feels the warmth of Cal's thighs surrounding him and he can't help but abandon Cal’s cock for a second to briefly bring his attention elsewhere, to kiss and suck a mark into the flesh of his inner thigh.  
  
Cal bites his lip but it's pointless, he's too sleepy and trembling with arousal to quiet himself, instead he clasps his mouth with a hand to muffle his sounds and pants against it as Jean doesn't stop to stroke his cock while burying his face between his legs, right at the juncture where his thigh and groin meet, taking care of the sensitive skin there.  
  
All Cal hears are obscene slick movements of Jean's hand working up and down on his cock and the occasional smack of wet lips on his skin. Cal feels his body sink into the mattress, his heart hammering loudly in his chest, in his temples and also in Jean's hand. His body is on fire and he is still disoriented at how fast the transition between dream and reality operated. On the verge of imploding, he tugs Jean's hair again, a sign of being close, too close to orgasm. Jean hums, pleased, kissing softly the skin he lovingly abused there and turns his face to get back to Cal's slick and throbbing cock.  
  
He knows it's the beginning of the end, so he intends to make it last to the very end. Smirking, he takes back Cal's length in his mouth, in a shallow manner at first, just to take the head and to lick it to end up in a kiss on the sticky slit. With a thumb, he strokes the vein full of blood on the underside of his shaft. Then with a broad lick of his tongue, his licks the entirety of his cock, tracing the vein, from base to tip. It earns him another shudder of Cal's body.  
  
It's pure torture, Cal thinks. Jean is his cruel self, teasing and playing with him and how Cal wants to make him swallow his frustration. But before he can do anything of the sort, Jean's mouth is back on him and this time, there's no teasing or waste of time, he gets straight to the point and Cal's thighs quiver as Jean swallows his now painful and aching erection in one, long, agonizing way.  
  
Cal's back arches, seeking relief and release. And Jean gives it to him as he works with his mouth, tongue and hand on his cock. It's too much stimulation, the hand plastered against his mouth flies into the sheets, gripping hard, he doesn't care about being too loud now. He shouts loudly in the dead of the night, every muscle of his body spasms and he comes hard, thick spurts flow down Jean's throat. It's powerful and his mind short-circuits for a long second. Jean accompanies him during his orgasm, never relent or stop his movements until he tastes the last drop of come on his tongue, until Cal is hissing in pain and oversensitivity.  
  
Cal collapses in bed, boneless and spent. The sheets rumpled and humid, soaked in sweat. He doesn't mind. It feels like a fluffy cloud to him. His body will feel sore in the morning, his voice will probably not function properly for a while either.  
  
That makes him laugh out loud hoarsely. He still hasn't grasped in totally what just happened but damn, it felt good.  
  
Jean removes Cal's ruined underwear, too sensitive to wear them back. And when it's done, Jean crawls atop him, nosing along the curve of his throat and jaw and cheek until his lips land on Cal's laughing mouth. Jean kisses him deeply, swallows a moan as he sucks on Cal's tongue until Cal pushes him away slightly. The second round will have to wait.  
  
"Was I dreaming? What happened?" he asks, clearing his throat.  
  
"I should be the one asking you this. I woke up with a pleasant surprise rubbing against me..." he teases. "Were you dreaming of me?"  
  
Cal sighs and tilts his head, chasing back Jean's lips in a light kiss. "I honestly can't remember, all I know is that I woke up losing my mind."  
  
Jean slides a leg between Cal's, tangling their limbs together. "Good." he breathes in Cal's sweaty neck, brushing his lips there, tasting salt.  
  
It doesn't take long for them to go back to sleep. Cal closes his eyes and exhausted by what just transpired, falls asleep with a smile on his face and Jean sprawled atop him, the rhythmic puffs of air in his neck lulling him back to sleep.  
  
They sleep soundly, way past morning, but this time, no dreams in sight.


End file.
